


Misadventures of a Heroic Petting Zoo

by NaturalDisaster_Goddess



Series: Beastial Side Stories [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, Mostly Fluff, it's random shit i don't know what to tell you, lots of chaos, possibly a sprinkling of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalDisaster_Goddess/pseuds/NaturalDisaster_Goddess
Summary: The promised "Beastial" side stories of the boys in the Twilight Realm. These are just random one-shots so if you have any suggestions or requests go ahead and send them in.





	1. The Beginning

The first thing Hyrule heard after coming through the portal was Legend’s irritated voice. The second was a loud familiar laugh layered over top of several squawking honks.

“Shut the fuck up Warriors!” Legend’s voice called again. “I can’t!” Warriors huffed breathlessly wheezing squawks intermingled with breathy laughs, “You’re a-!”

At that point he descended back in helpless laughter, and could no longer speak.

When Hyrule finally pulled his eyes open he saw what Warriors was laughing about so hard. Sitting on the floor in front of him in a disgruntled pile of fluff was a satin rabbit with a sneering, smart aleck expression that no rabbit could pull off. Matter of fact; there was only one person Hyrule knew that could pull off that expression.

Hyrule couldn’t contain his own chuckles at the realization. Hearing the muffled chuckling the rabbit turned to him.

“Don’t you start.” Legend’s voice rang out as the rabbit grunted angrily.

The words rather had the opposite intended effect; when Hyrule heard the grunt he couldn’t help but laugh even louder as the Legend’s expression grew more and more irritated.

_ Wait if Legend was a rabbit… _

Hyrule’s laughs choked off as he looked down to see his hands had been replaced by brown, fur covered paws.

“Not so funny now is it?” he half heard Legend crow. Hyrule turned his head to see an assortment of animals where his friends would be; the rabbit, a peacock, a seagull, a hummingbird, a swan, a wolf, and a clouded leopard.

Several of the animals were somehow visibly stifling laughter as they looked at Legend and others were simply struggling to stand up. Hyrule heard Time’s resigned, vaguely nostalgic, sigh come from the wolf as he stood up with startling ease. Midna, it seemed, had already taken Twilight off somewhere and left them to sort themselves out.

_ This was going to be a long, long...however long they stayed here. _

 


	2. Legend Finds a Magic Roomba

For reasons unknown to the others Time and Legend had been the quickest to adapt to their sudden animal forms. Even if they’d had the easiest time; apparently at least one of them still had room to complain.

Which was why Time wasn’t surprised to find Legend sitting on a black disk floating just above the ground which normally carried things like; water, snacks, and messages around the castle. This one in particular had been emptied of its usual contents, and was acting as Legend’s personal chauffeur. 

“Legend,” Time started, almost afraid to ask, “what are you doing?”

“Do you know how exhausting it is to get around on these tiny little rabbit legs?” Legend shot back as he drifted past the golden wolf.

Time closed his eyes, then resolutely turned away from the floating rabbit and walked away.

No, he wasn’t surprised, just disappointed.

 


End file.
